New Faces, Old Faces
by FreeToBeMe217
Summary: Set 1 year after the season 3 finale. Chase and Cameron are a couple. But they never went back to work for House, instead they moved to Australia when Chase and Cameron got a job offer to head the Diagnostic department at Trinity.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So, this is a new story I'm trying until I come up with ideas for my other story. So I'm going to try this one to see where it goes!

Summary: Set one year after the end of season 3. Cameron still went to Chase's house, and they became a couple. But they never came back to work for PPTH.

Disclaimer: I do not own House!

**One year before**

"It's Tuesday"

"No… it's Monday,"

"I know, I just didn't feel like waiting,"

**Present**

Chase's POV

Friday 8:35 PM

"Hey babe when is the conference?" I said

"Umm, I think it's on Monday at the University of Melbourne" Cameron said.

"Ok thanks talk to you later," I said as I hung up.

Cameron and I have been dating for the past year, ever since we left PPTH. And, as of yesterday we are engaged. We both run the diagnostics department at the Trinity hospital in Melbourne.

**Princeton Plainsboro Hospital**

"House you are going!" Cuddy demanded.

"No I'm not!" House yelled.

"I'll give you a week off of clinic duty," Cuddy bargained.

"Two weeks, and I get to take my team." House said.

"Fine," Cuddy sighed.

"Good news!" House said.

"What is it House," Foreman sighed.

"We're going to Australia for a conference at the University of Melbourne!" House said.

"Don't you mean you?" Thirteen asked.

"No we're all going!" House said gleefully.

"Fantastic, two weeks stuck in a foreign country with House," Foreman said.

"Look on the bright side…" House said.

"Well?" Taub said.

"Never mind," House said.

Foreman just sighed and shook his head.

**Two days later on the plane**

"How did you manage to drag me into this House?" Foreman questioned.

"Quite simply." House said

"Hey! You two going to join the mile high club?" House yelled at a near bye passing couple.

They gave him a nasty look and continued down the isle.

House looked at Cuddy who was smiling and shaking her head.

**Cameron's POV**

"Hey Chase?" I yelled.

"Yeah?" Chase said.

"Do you know where the box with the plates and silverware is?"

"I think it's in the dining room." Chase answered.

Chase and I are in the process of unpacking. We had bought a new house on the beach. It was perfect. Except for the minor fact that we don't know where the hell anything is!

"Hey what time are we leaving for the conference tomorrow?" I asked.

"Probably around ten." Chase replied.

"Ok."

The conference we were going to was the annual doctors conference. It's held in a different place each year, and luckily, it's being held in Melbourne, were we live.

**Authors Note:**

Ok... I know it's not a very strong first chapter... but I promise I will update soon! Like really soon! :) Also, I know it's confusing but it will get clearer! Just to let you know that it is the same conference that house and everybody is going to, that Chase and Cameron are!

Reviews are awesome! Criticism is welcome, anything that makes my story better! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Ok, so I'm really proud of myself for updating so soon! I am going to try and clear this chapter up, and make it longer!

Chapter 2

**Cuddy's POV**

"Okay, so we have three rooms, House and Wilson you're in room 201" I said. "Me and Thirteen will be in room 202, and Taub and Foreman are in room 203."

"Ooh, Conjoining rooms, are we

going to have some late night fun, if

you know what I mean," House said

with a wink.

"You're an ass House!" Cuddy said.

We left to our rooms, and went to sleep for the conference tomorrow.

**The next day: Cameron's POV**

"Hey Chase, are you ready to leave?" I yelled.

"Yeah, just one second," Chase yelled back.

Chase came out on his phone texting.

"Who's that?" I asked Chase.

"My sister, she said she's going to the conference." Chase replied.

"Okay, is she meeting us there?" I said.

"Yeah, she has to drop of Lucy at the sitters first," Chase said.

"Okay," I said.

**At the hotel**

"Wilson are you ready to go?" Cuddy yelled through the door.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for House," He replied. "Never mind, he just left."

Cuddy sighed. Why couldn't House ever cooperate? She ran out the door and saw House limping down the hallway.

"House!" Cuddy screamed.

He didn't turn around, making Cuddy run down the hallway after him.

"House what the hell are you doing?" Cuddy said.

"Breakfast." House replied.

Cuddy sighed.

"Fine meet us out front in 30 minutes," Cuddy said exasperated.

**30 minutes later**

Everyone was outside, waiting on House. They finally saw him, and they started to walk to the car they rented.

House finally reached the car and got in the passenger side, and they were on their way to the conference.

**At the conference**

"Hey Chase is Jill coming?" Cameron said.

"Umm, I don't think she was today." Chase answered. "I think she said she was tomorrow."

Jill is their colleague at Trinity. She heads the oncology department.

"Okay,"

"Jess hey!" Cameron said. Chase's sister finally arrived. But Chase wasn't looking at Cameron, or his sister. Instead his eyes were fixed on the door where three doctors he knew all to well entered the door.

House noticed as soon as he entered the room, he did not want to be here. But he also noticed a blond guy staring at him, Wilson, and Cuddy. Of course House recognized him. It was one of his former fellows. Chase.

House started to walk over to him, leaving Wilson and Cuddy behind.

"Hey Chase?" Cameron said.

Chase tore his eyes away from the group and turned to Cameron, who was with his sister.

"Yeah, sorry." Chase apologized.

"Hey sis!" Chase greeted.

"Hey!" Jess said.

Within seconds Chase completely forgot about the people at the door. But little did he know, that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

House made his way up to Cameron and Chase, he finally noticed Cameron a couple seconds ago, and he had a smirk on his face.

"So you two still sleeping together?" House asked, with a smirk.

Chase and Cameron turned around, Chase with a grimace on his face, and Cameron in complete shock.

**Authors Note**

Ooh what's going to happen? Anyway, sorry I know it's not much longer, but I'm in a hurry cause I have small groups tonight. But I'll try to update again before the school week ends. Maybe Friday? Don't hold me to that though! Reviews would really make my day! Criticism is totally welcome! :)


End file.
